


Times that I left you-我与你分别的那些时间

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>911到912之间这段时间的一个脑补。Dean没出现。隐wincest。兄弟清水无差。路人视角+Sam视角。Sam的心理活动为主。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times that I left you-我与你分别的那些时间

这间酒吧开在公路旁，虽然装潢不是很入时，但每天也不乏人光顾——有些是过路的旅人，更多则是在附近汽车旅馆留宿的司机。司机们多是些五大三粗不拘一格的汉子，总是三三两两坐在一起拿着啤酒和威士忌猛灌。旅行者们则通常很亢奋，喝些小酒，更多是在与同伴闲聊打发晚上的时间。但很少有人像坐在角落的那个大个子一样，沉默不语地喝闷酒。他进来的时候Jack就留意到他了。毕竟这么一个大高个可不这么容易被忽略。而作为酒保，他得确保这个大个子不是来闹事的。当然很快他就消除了疑虑。这个英俊的年轻人似乎整个人都笼在一片阴云当中，眼睛里尽是痛苦和沉郁。他来吧台叫了酒后就开始一杯杯往下灌，对周围喧闹的人群熟视无睹。直到酒吧里还只剩下零星的几个客人时，他已经快把自己灌倒了。

“再来一杯威士忌。”那个大个子对Jack说到，面色发红，右手摇晃着快见底的酒杯，另一只手撑着额头。  
“嘿哥们，”Jack一边擦酒杯一边对他说，“帮我个忙，现在已经两点半了，还有半个小时我们就打烊，我可不想在下班前还要收拾一滩醉鬼的呕吐物，所以今晚就到此为止吧。你叫什么名字，小子？”  
“……Sam。”  
“好吧，Sam。你听着，借酒消愁不管用。相信我，作为一个酒保我看得可够多了。你最后这杯酒算我请，跟我说说，到底是哪家的姑娘让你醉成这样？”  
“没有姑娘，跟我在一起过的姑娘大部分都死了。”大个子喃喃地吐出这么一句话，逗得Jack大笑起来，用力在他肩上拍了一下，没想到这个阴郁的大个子还这么有幽默感，“我跟我哥哥吵架了。”  
“哦，‘大哥哥’，huh？他们一般都是烦人精，我猜猜看，都特别自以为是，喜欢指使弟弟们做这做那，对不对？”  
“是挺烦人的。”Sam似乎想到了什么，露出了Jack看见他以来的第一个笑容，不过很快就淡下去了，“他完全就是个Jerk。前些天我跟他大吵了一架。”  
“哈，有意思，为女人喝成这样的我见得多了，为哥哥喝成这样的你还是第一个。”酒保做了个鬼脸，“我说句话你可别不爱听，Sam。你瞧，我看你也不小了。再也不是要受哥哥牵制的年纪，你哥哥也该知道这点。你真应该找个好女人安顿下来，而不是半夜三更在一个荒山野岭的酒吧为了你的混蛋哥哥喝闷酒。好好过你自个儿的日子，除了感恩节和圣诞，就让你哥哥去他的吧。”  
大个子摇了摇头，“我们家的情况，不太一样。”  
“虽然我不知道究竟怎么不一样，但既然你现在坐在我跟前，你们进展得一定不顺利。你是一个人来的对吗？我想你跟你哥分开了？这也许是件好事，相信我大个子，什么事儿总有个开始。”

酒保还在絮絮叨叨着什么，Sam的脑子昏沉沉的，一点而也没听进去。他没有试图去解释他和Dean的关系。外人没办法理解得了。但是他确实需要有人和自己聊一聊。陌生人是个不错的选择，鉴于他的朋友已经寥寥无几，而Cass那个脸上总是紧绷绷、并且隔几句就让他去找Dean的家伙显然不是个聊天的好对象。当然也许Cass说得没错，他应该去找Dean谈谈。但是上一次他们“谈谈”的结果可不太妙。实际上谈心在温家兄弟身上就几乎没有奏效过——Sam又想起那个教堂里他哥对他说的话，那时候的温暖与安慰现在想来像是一个巨大的嘲讽——就算有，也只是饮鸩止渴。  
“我哥哥小的时候跟我说过一句话，” Sam嘴角牵出一抹苦笑，打断酒保的话，没头没尾地说起来，“那时候有个怪物…我是说有个贼半夜闯进了我们的卧室。我被吓得不轻。他安慰我说，他会一直陪着我。我好像是反问了一句‘真的？’，结果他说，‘当然是真的，我什么时候没陪在你旁边了？我还比你大四岁，前边四年都还没你陪着我呢，你欠我这么多，还敢质疑你老哥？’”  
“后来……后来发生了很多事。我去上了大学，那几年我们不在一起，但是我们都知道彼此都活着，过得还成。因而我觉得那不算真正的分别。跟后来的分离相比的话不算。他为了我而下了地狱，然后我在关路西法的牢笼里呆了一年多，接着他又去了炼狱。”Sam意识到自己不应该跟一个普通人说这些，那个酒保应该已经开始用诧异的眼光瞪着他了。但是他今晚已经喝了太多，心里积攒的东西也太多了。他管不住自己的嘴。“我和他分开的日子，就快要赶上他在我出生前没有我陪伴的日子了。可实际上，这个算法不成立。因为对我而言，他下地狱的那段时间只过了一年，他却在地狱呆了整整四十年。”  
“他是个混蛋，也是个蠢货。为了救这个世界他能豁出自己，为了救我他可以豁出这个世界，可他从没想过我会有怎样的感受。我们这次吵架因为他又骗了我并且铤而走险，就为了救我该死的命。没错，我是很生气，简直想揍他一拳什么的。所以我说了很过分的话。“Sam咧了咧嘴，但只是为了不在人前哭出来，”但更重要的是……重要的是我不能再继续让他这么做了。我害怕他又会把自己赔进去。因此……因此哪怕要拉远距离，哪怕我所说的话会让他心碎。他已经牺牲得够多了，这个世界，特别是我，欠他的已经够多了。”  
“可即便我已经做出了这样的决定，但我还是无法狠下心跟他彻底分道扬镳。”他低头嗤笑了一声，摇了摇头，脑海里浮现出Dean对他喊“Sammy Girl”的景象，“也许是因为按那个混蛋（Jerk）的算法，我至少该再多陪他四十来年。”  
他说完，喝光了剩下的那点儿威士忌。没有看酒保的表情，就只是结清了帐，然后摇摇晃晃地朝汽车旅馆的方向走去。他要的那间单人房有一股子潮气，冰冷又沉闷。好在他喝得够醉，醉的足以忽视这些，一直睡到第二天退房的时间。  
他得好好睡一觉。新墨西哥州到维茨康新可有好一段距离。Garth出了事。并且那儿还有个案子。  
Dean可能会在那里。

 

-END-


End file.
